


little pink dress

by prblmpttrn (enceiles)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, cis girl katya, cis girl trixie, it's kind of a meet cute but with more sex? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enceiles/pseuds/prblmpttrn
Summary: As Katya stared herself down in the grimy bathroom mirror she had to ask herself, what the fuck am I doing here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first trixya thing i'm posting, be gentle asdhkjf
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@prblmpttrn](https://prblmpttrn.tumblr.com)
> 
> also big thanks to [@sprklsky](https://sprklsky.tumblr.com) for agreeing to beta this train wreck

As Katya stared herself down in the grimy bathroom mirror she had to ask herself, _what the fuck am I doing here_.

She could barely even see her reflection with the piss poor lighting in the cramped room. Leaning forward, she squinted and ran a finger under her bottom lip, noticing how her lipstick smudged somewhere in the ride between home and the bar. With a sigh, she let her hand flop back down. Even in the bathroom, where the deafening dance music was muffled by a wall, Katya felt the stress headache radiating from her temples.

Of all the things she could be doing on a Friday night, hiding in a bathroom doesn’t seem like the best option by anyone’s standards. She could be at home, or with her other friends that don’t drag her to a bar only to ditch her after half an hour because they found someone they wanted to have sex with.

Maybe, if she was nineteen again, Katya would go back out to the bar and meet some new people, fun people that like to have a good time. But Katya’s almost thirty now, and she’s learned a long time ago that her idea of having a good time doesn’t always translate to being healthy and alive. In the back of her mind, she wishes Ginger had enough foresight to realize leaving a recovering alcoholic and perpetual addict alone at a bar was not the best idea, but Katya can’t really blame her. Once Ginger sees a hot piece of ass, the blinders go up before you can say _fuck you bitch, what am I supposed to do here alone_.

Katya sighed again, telling herself exactly how stupid she is being. She focused back on the mirror, as best she could with the lone dim light hanging over the counter, and tugged on her leather jacket with the intention of heading back into the fray of the crowded bar and slinking back home.

Just as she was about to turn around, the door to the bathroom swung open, and through the filthy mirror, she saw six feet of pink, blonde, and sparkles. Katya watched as the woman shuffled towards the mirror with her eyes glued to her phone and her thumbs flying over the keyboard. Her nails rhythmically clacked against the glass screen.

Katya let her eyes slide down the blonde’s body, following her curves and the large expanse of skin showing between the ending of her short lace dress and the beginning of her tall white boots. A sharp sigh broke the muted silence in the room, and Katya snapped her eyes up to the stranger’s face, just in time to see her throw her phone into her clutch. She suddenly looks at Katya as if she didn’t realize there was another person in the room.

From this close, even in the abysmal lighting, Katya could see the contour and pink lips boldly painted on. Her eyelashes fan out over her cheeks as she blinks at Katya, her lips parted in a soft ‘o’.

“Woman,” Katya blurted, blinking. She couldn’t help but glance back to the blonde’s chest, where Katya could now see how her breasts threatened to spill over the dipped neckline.

“Excuse me?” Katya’s eyes snapped back up and she was relieved to see confusion on her face instead of annoyance or, even worse, offense.

“Woman,” Katya repeated, this time with an eager grin and pointedly not staring at her tits. “And a beautiful woman at that.”

“Oh my God,” she said with a grin. Her voice was nasally and chipper, and on anyone else that might have irritated Katya. “You like this pussy pink fantasy, bitch?” She twirled, and she was close enough that her blonde curls brushed against Katya’s arm.

“You are radiant,” Katya agreed with a nod.

“Thanks.” She popped her shoulder, and Katya caught the way her dress moved and shined. “You’re beautiful too, I love your fishnets,” she said emphatically, quickly reaching out and grasping Katya’s forearm like she desperately needed Katya to understand this. She looked straight into Katya’s eyes, leaning forward just slightly, so that Katya could see the different shades of brown swirling in her irises.

“Oh you like this,” Katya said, stepping back and kicking her leg up onto the bathroom counter, her skirt inching up on her thigh just barely. The blonde laughed again, throwing her arms to her chest in surprise.

“Bitch, look at your fucking legs,” she cackled, putting her hand on Katya’s thigh. “Oh my God, you’re so firm, that’s so hot.” Katya laughed, even as the butterflies in her stomach roared.

“I made a deal with the devil,” Katya said cheerily, and the blonde laughed again, lifting her arm from Katya’s leg as she brought her foot back to the ground. “He’s my sugar daddy.”

“Did you sell your soul,” the blonde giggled, wrapping her hand around Katya’s bicep. “God, you’re so strong, what the hell.”

“I’m telling you, I fuck the devil and he gives me these muscles.” Katya flexed minutely, and she giggled.

“Are you guys monogamous,” Trixie asked with a teasing grin. Even through the leather jacket, Katya could feel her fingers tighten just barely.

“I am a huge slut,” Katya said with every ounce of seriousness she could muster. The blonde’s laugh was loud and in her ear, but Katya couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Okay, I hope you’re not here with anyone, because we’re going to the bar and getting a drink and talking some more,” the stranger said, hooking her arm through Katya’s. “I’m Trixie, by the way.”

“Katya,” she responded, letting Trixie pull her out of the bathroom and back towards the bar.

“That’s such a pretty name,” Trixie said, leaning close to her ear as the music got louder.

Together, they managed to snag a spot at the bar, perched on bar stools in a less crowded corner of the club. Trixie sat down effortlessly, crossing her tanned smooth legs.

“What do you want to drink?” Trixie spoke clearly over the music, but Katya stared at her lips anyways. She could always say that it was too loud in the club if Trixie asked.

“Just water. I don’t really drink,” Katya said with a practiced shrug. Trixie nodded, and raised her hand, trying to wave down the bartender.

“I think I’ll have a water too. I’m a little tipsy,” Trixie said with a smile. She placed the order with the man, holding up two pristine fingers. Katya could see the light pink polish decorating them.

“Hey, no, you should drink if you want to,” Katya said, as the bartender was putting down their glasses.

“It’s okay. I don’t want to be drunk tonight if we’re going to hang out.” Trixie squirmed in her chair to get more comfortable, and Katya watched as her pink lace dress began to inch up, showing more and more of her thick tanned thighs.

“Mama,” Katya murmured, distractedly letting her hand rest on Trixie’s naked thigh. Her dress had ridden up a lot just with them sitting down, now inches away from being able to be considered anywhere near mid-thigh.

Katya knew she should probably move her hand away any second now, because the line between friendly interaction and hook-up was starting to blur. Trixie put her hand on Katya’s wrist and squeezed.

“Did you come here with anyone?” Trixie asked, head cocked to the side.

“I did, but they left already.” Katya gently stroked Trixie’s soft thigh with her thumb. She spared a thought for Ginger, probably sucking a guy off somewhere, doing whatever it is that Ginger does in her free time.

“My friends abandoned me, too,” Trixie sighed, her hand still a heavy and very welcome weight on Katya’s wrist. “They’re all making out with someone. None of them would go to the bathroom with me.”

“Do you need help finding them?” Katya offered.

“No, I’m much happier here,” Trixie lightly ran a nail down the back of Katya’s hand and past her wrist. “With you. My bathroom angel.”

Katya stared at her, transfixed. Trixie laughed again, nasally and loud.

“Oh my God, that was terrible, I’m sorry. You’re much classier than a bathroom angel.”

“No, I like it! It’s trashy and mysterious,” Katya laughed. “Just like me.”

“Shut up,” Trixie laughed, heatlessly hitting Katya’s arm when she stroke an odd pose. Trixie ducked her head and leaned closer into Katya’s space, and Katya caught a whiff of perfume, light and fruity. “Seriously, though. You looked like an angel in there. Your hair is so beautiful.” Trixie used her free hand to brush against the ends of Katya’s bleached bob.

“Are you kidding? When I saw you in the mirror, I almost fainted.” Katya cackled, squeezing the meat of Trixie’s thigh. She decided to throw her caution to the wind. “Like, your tits are fucking insane.”

“You like them?” Trixie laughed, pushing her shoulders closer together. Katya was sure she was drooling when she caught another glimpse of Trixie’s cleavage.

“God, I just want to put my face in there,” groaned in only half-exaggerated frustration. Trixie laughed again and stroked Katya’s wrist, still firmly planted on her thigh.

“Night’s still young,” Trixie said with a one shouldered shrug. With a subtle movement of her head, she was looking at Katya through her lashes. “Who knows what’ll happen.”

Katya let her hand inch closer to the hem of Trixie’s dress, her fingers caressing her soft inner thigh. Trixie made a soft sound, a mix between a sigh and a whimper, and moved her hand from Katya’s wrist to her bicep, holding her delicately.

“You’re okay with this?” Katya asked in her ear, voice pitched low. Trixie shivered against her.

“So okay.” Trixie nodded quickly. “Like, beyond okay.”

“You do this a lot, then?” Katya teased.

“Katya,” Trixie whined and _oh_ , Katya thought, _that was nice_.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Katya soothed, even if she wanted to keep poking at Trixie and see how much she could make Trixie whine and moan and complain. She couldn’t help the everpresent grin on her face, though, and Trixie rolled her eyes.

“I don’t do this a lot, actually,” Trixie said, scrunching up her nose. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Katya’s arm. “You’re the first person I’m letting grope me in public,” she admitted, leaning in to whisper in Katya’s ear. Katya couldn’t deny the thrill she felt low in her stomach.

“I could always stop,” Katya said, feigning disinterest. She smiled again when Trixie pulled Katya closer.

“I never said that,” she murmured, tensing up her thighs under Katya’s hand. Katya felt her own legs turn to jelly, imagining Trixie soaking through her panties in this crummy bar, on this pleather bar stool. They stared at each other for a moment, and Trixie glanced down for a moment, watching Katya’s painted red lips.

“What color panties are you wearing,” Katya asked suddenly, leaning forward in her seat.

“Guess,” Trixie responded quickly, her pink lips curled coyly. Katya felt her heart pick up.

“Do I get a prize if I get it right?”

“If you’re right,” Trixie leaned in, so her lips brushed against Katya’s ear. “I’ll go down on you tonight.” Katya groaned softly, imaging bring this woman back to her place. She could see it so clearly, her white boots and pink dress scattered around her bedroom. She turned more towards Trixie.

“And if I’m wrong?” Trixie paused for a moment, tilting her head to the side as she thought. Katya wanted to latch onto her neck, to suck and bite and kiss. Trixie moved forward, her hot breath caressed Katya’s cheek.

“I’ll sit on your face.” She leaned back slightly, and Katya could fall in love with her smile. “Now guess.”

“Pink,” Katya said confidently, picking up a strand of her honey blonde hair. “You’re a vision of bubblegum and pussy, Barbara.” Trixie laughed and shook her head before taking hold of Katya’s wrist. Slowly, she lead Katya’s fingers under the dress and towards the heat radiating from her core. When Katya’s fingers brushed against what she could only assume was her nicely trimmed bush, she melted into Trixie’s side. “Fuck.”

“You know what that means.” Trixie giggled, and Katya still couldn’t make her heart stop beating out of her chest. She knew exactly what it meant, but her head kept swimming with the sheer concept of Trixie walking around with nothing underneath her dress. Katya brushed her finger down Trixie’s mound, and her mouth watered as Trixie uncrossed her legs as casually as she could.

“That you’re a nasty girl,” Katya murmured, trying to stop the smile threatening to crack her face. Katya dipped her index finger just barely past her folds, grinning when she felt how wet Trixie already was. Katya thought she would pass out any moment from how fucking hot Trixie was, especially with those thick thighs falling more and more open. Trixie sighed and rested her head on Katya’s shoulder.

“I'm not nasty,” she hummed, moving her hand from Katya’s wrist to place it high on Katya’s lap. “But I wanna be your girl.”

“Yeah?” Katya breathed, leaning in closer, until her lips were hovering just above Trixie’s. Trixie nodded, her nose bumping against Katya’s. She giggled again, rubbing her bubblegum pink lips together. Katya couldn’t tear her eyes away.

With one last squeeze to her thigh, Katya pulled herself away from Trixie, using her other hand to lift her glass of water to her lips and taking a cool sip. From the corner of her eye, Katya could see Trixie following the movement of her throat. Katya smiled as she eased the glass back down onto the counter.

“Let’s go to my place,” Katya said, breaking the miniature silence that blossomed between them. “I’ll call an uber.” Trixie nodded, and as Katya was tapping away at her phone, she saw Trixie drain her water, looking flushed even under her foundation. “Should be here soon,” Katya said, pocketing her phone and helping Trixie, with her clutch in her hand, hop off her stool and straighten out her dress.

“I hope you live close by,” Trixie purred into her ear. She didn’t bother waiting for Katya to get up before she headed towards the exit, hips swaying in her dress. Katya grinned, and followed after her like a starving woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping into Katya's apartment, the first thing Trixie realized was that Katya was probably the most interesting person she has ever wanted to sleep with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part, in trixie's pov
> 
> hope you guys like it!

Stepping into Katya's apartment, the first thing Trixie realized was that Katya was probably the most interesting person she has ever wanted to sleep with.

"Welcome to the shit show," Katya announced loudly, shutting the door behind them.

There are colors everywhere - oranges and reds by the windows, shades of blue vases on the coffee table, green plants unfurling from the windows, and now Trixie's pink clutch placed on the table near the door. It hurts her eyes to look at, especially the massive problem pattern carpet at the center of the room. Katya stood in the middle of it all, peeling off her leather jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch.

Trixie knew she was staring, because even in what she thought was the loudest room in the whole world, Katya was still decibels above everything else. Her muscles flexed as she moved, and Trixie couldn’t take her eyes off Katya’s biceps, now fully on display. Katya moved her hands to her hips, and Trixie watched her black band t shirt, faded and worn to the point of being unreadable, bunch up under her hands.

Trixie heard a cough, and her eyes snapped back up to Katya's very amused and very beautiful face.

"I'm horny, sue me," Trixie muttered, crossing her arms under her breasts and walking past Katya and down the equally colorful hallway. There were two doors at the end of the hall, one closed and one open. Trixie figured one of them had to be the bedroom. Katya laughed behind her and quickly caught up, leading her to the already open door. Trixie stepped in first, and the room was different from the rest of the house, but no less Katya.

The bedroom was an almost perfect match for the woman herself, in what little Trixie has seen of her in the hour that they've known each other. It's dark, even after Katya flicks on the shall covered light standing next to her her bed. The room is cluttered and messy, and the only real furniture in it was the bed and the giant wooden desk tucked away in a corner, cluttered with pens, pencils, and makeup products Looking around, Trixie can see that there's art on the walls and clothes on the floor, which Katya immediately rushes to pick up and hide in her closet with a muttered oh, fucking hell. Trixie watched happily as Katya wiggled her ass to grab some discarded garment that's managed to hide itself under her bed.

"One second, I'm sorry," Katya grunted to Trixie.

"Wasn't expecting guests?" Trixie teased. Katya didn't answer, so Trixie turned back to the art lining the walls, and her mind boggled at how much of a variety there was on further inspection. It looked like there were dozens of different artists on the walls, jumping from intricate landscapes to abstract portraits to what could only be a vagina made out of cigarette butts.

"You like that one?" Katya laughed, somewhere behind her. Trixie glanced over her shoulder to see Katya throwing the last article of clothing into the closet and shutting it with finality.

"I like all of them. This one kind of leaves a bad taste in my mouth, though." She watched Katya's eyebrows scrunch together. "Because, cigarettes and- like, eating pussy-" Katya wheezed loudly, cutting her off, and threw herself onto her bed.

"You rotted cunt," Katya roared, bouncing on her back from the momentum of falling. Trixie laughed and turned back to the art.

"Hey, they can't all be winners.” Trixie found herself wandering towards another painting, hanging over Katya's desk. It was some kind of portrait, either of Katya or some other thin blonde woman. She stepped closer, trying to sidestep the piece of furniture. "Seriously, though, where do you even get all this art. There's like, what? Five different artists? Are they friends of yours?" Trixie glanced over her shoulder again as the bed creaked, and Katya was laying at the foot of the bed on her stomach, watching Trixie curiously.

"Nope, it's all mine," she said, propping her head up on her elbow. "Even the cigarette pussy. Especially the cigarette pussy." Trixie laughed at Katya’s joke, but she was in awe of the person sitting so casually in front of her. Trixie wanted Katya so fucking badly.

She turned away from the wall quickly, and managed to simultaneously slam her hip into Katya's desk, sending the already messy surface into even more disarray.

"Fuck!" Trixie hissed, hand jumping to press against the already throbbing spot. Katya jumped up off the bed and hurried to Trixie's side. Trixie winced, looking down at the damage she had caused. "I'm so sorry, oh my God."

"No, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Katya asked, ignoring the desk and guiding Trixie to the bed. Katya eased her down so that they were facing each other and sitting on the edge of the bed. Trixie watched Katya’s face, the way her perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched together in worry, the way her red lips were turned down in a frown. Katya ran her hand down Trixie's arm, and Trixie knew she should probably answer Katya, even if she could probably spend the rest of the night staring into her blue eyes. Putting on her best pout, Trixie sighed.

"It hurts,” she whined Katya cooed softly in sympathy, and Trixie felt her thighs clench against her own volition. In that moment, Trixie felt a switch flip in her stomach, not unlike how she felt an hour ago at the bar, with Katya’s hand up her skirt. Trixie felt daring, she felt sexy, sitting in front of this beautiful stranger who seemed like she wanted Trixie just as much as Trixie wanted her. "Kiss it better?" she breathed, puffing hot air on Katya's lips as she leaned forward, just slightly. Trixie wanted to kiss Katya’s lips more than anything else in the world, she decided, watching Katya’s lips stretch into a smirk.

From Trixie's arm, Katya's hand traveled down to her lap, resting against Trixie's soft stomach, approximately where Trixie slammed it against the table. Trixie's breath caught in her throat.

"Here?" Katya asked, thumb just barely grazing against the pink fabric of Trixie's dress. Trixie nodded, blonde curls bouncing quickly. "Lean back, baby."

Trixie does, feeling her spine melt at the sweet name. She moaned as Katya's hands ran up her thighs, taking her dress with her as she went. With a gentle pat to the side of Trixie's ass and some maneuvering, her dress was bunched up just under her breasts. Trixie knows, in some rational and still-functioning part of her mind, that she must look silly, wearing her tall white boots with only her tits covered, as if for a small amount of modesty. She wanted to laugh at the idea, and nearly did when she saw the reverent look on Katya's face.

"Wow," Katya breathed, eyes scanning over Trixie's bare body. Trixie knew how she must have looked, how her dark blonde curls framed her glistening folds, with her legs falling open just slightly, to let Katya soak all of her in. "Where does it hurt?" she asked again, not bothering to look up.

Trixie giggled and squirmed under all of Katya's attention. She brushed her fingers over the side of her hip that were the pain was quickly subsiding, as if she would ever tell Katya that.

Moving with grace and fluidity, Katya lowered herself onto her knees. Trixie had to spread her legs even wider to make room for her and, suddenly, Katya face was right in front of her wet pussy, dripping onto the sheets underneath her. Trixie felt herself twitch at the feeling of Katya's breath on the soft skin of her inner thigh.

In near silence, Katya hooked her arms around Trixie's thighs and tugged her to the edge of the bed. Trixie was breathless, both arms flying over her head as she arched her back and waited for Katya to finally put her lips on her soaked pussy. Instead, Trixie felt Katya's lips on her hip, giving an innocent peck to the exact spot that Trixie hit just moments before. When Katya pulled back, there was a perfect impression of her lips in red that Trixie had to push herself up to see. Katya smiled up at her, and Trixie fell back down on the bed with a soft moan.

Just as her eyes were sliding shut, Katya began to press more kisses to her skin, now on her stomach, then further up and up, until she was hovering over Trixie's body. Her hand was on the edge of the lacy dress, and Trixie sat up again, helping Katya lift the dress up over her head until she was completely bare. Katya chucked the dress somewhere over her shoulder, unable to tear her eyes away from Trixie's now exposed breasts. Trixie laughed, and Katya went face first into Trixie's breasts, nose pressed against Trixie's sternum.

"I could live here, you know." Katya voice was muffled, even more so as her hands came up, cupping both breasts and pushing them up so Katya's face was completely enveloped.

"Don't suffocate yourself," Trixie warned with a grin.

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of me dying a happy death," Katya answered, and Trixie laughed again, throwing her head back. Katya then reluctantly pulled her face away, only to latch onto the smooth skin of her inner right breast. Trixie left her head tipped back, soaking in the attention Katya was giving to her. Trixie knew that Katya’s lipstick was stamping her body, marking her in _Katya, Katya, Katya_.

Trixie felt her pussy clench at the idea, and she sighed contentedly as Katya’s lips began traveling further up, pressing kisses to her chest, then her collarbone, and then her shoulder. As Katya began kissing up Trixie's neck, her thumb brushed against Trixie's nipple, and Trixie couldn't help the soft sound that escaped her lips.

"Katya," she murmured, squirming her hips. Katya did it again, and Trixie moaned.

"Sensitive?" Katya grinned, her white teeth shining and mocking Trixie. She moved her head lower again, this time wrapping her lips around Trixie's right nipple, letting her thumb continue to brush and press against the other.

"Stop teasing," Trixie whined, head rolling back. "Take my boots off."

"Someone's bossy." Katya's voice rumbled, and Trixie keened when she felt Katya move down her body. "What's wrong baby?" Trixie felt Katya's lips press against the side of her knee. "Do you need all this brattiness fucked out of you?" Trixie keened.

"I'm not being bratty," Trixie gasped, completely breathless as Katya hovered again so close to her pussy. She felt so empty, so slick and wet, and so she spread her legs wider again, hoping to God that Katya would get the message and put her mouth to good use.

Instead, Katya slowly unzipped each boot, red lips still pressed to the inside of Trixie's knee. With a careful tug, Katya got both boots off, discarding them off to the side. Katya was so close, Trixie could feel her breathing against her slicked lips. Trixie arched her back and tried to get closer to Katya, to get any kind of relief on her throbbing pussy.

She watched in disbelief as Katya moved back up onto the bed, until she was hovering over Trixie. Katya was just watching her, eyes moving from her lips to her eyes to her breasts, again and again in no actual pattern. Trixie needed Katya so bad. She was so desperate to be touched, to be fucked by Katya.

With a jolt of her hips, Trixie flipped them around, leaving Katya on her back with Trixie's thighs bracketing Katya's legs. Trixie paused for a moment, using her new vantage point to watch Katya's face. Her lipstick was smudged, and her mascara was starting to crumble around her under eye, but Trixie still thought that she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Trixie sat back on Katya's legs and let her hands trail from Katya's shoulders, to her tiny breasts, and down past her firm stomach to the hem of her shirt.

"What are you thinking about, baby," Katya murmured into the silence of the room, bringing her hands up onto Trixie's hips. Again, Trixie felt herself heat up just from the simple name. She pressed her pussy down on top of Katya's black skirt and sighed.

"Thinking about kissing you," she admitted, because she had been. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about kissing Katya, not since the bar, when Katya leaned in so close that Trixie could feel her hot breath against her lips. She leaned her head to one side as she assessed Katya below her. "Thinking that you should take your clothes off too."

"Wanna see me naked?" Katya asked, her voice teasing. Her hands slide up Trixie's thighs, past her hips, and to her waist. Katya dug her fingers into Trixie's softness. Trixie gulped.

"I just feel a little silly, all naked while you're still dressed."

“Then, it depends.” One of Katya's hands moved back down to Trixie's thigh, while the other cupped her breast, thumb firmly pressed against her nipple. "Are you a good girl, baby?"

Trixie tipped her head back and moaned.

"I bet you could be really good," Katya continued. The hand on Trixie's thigh brushed closer to Trixie's mound, and she ground down on Katya's pelvis, moaning at the sensation. Katya slapped the side of her ass. "But it looks like you just want to be a selfish brat right now." Trixie whined, curling her toes.

"Stop calling me a brat, I'm not a-" Trixie's voice faltered when Katya surged up and attached her mouth to Trixie's breast, brushing her lips against Trixie's nipple.

"Not a what?" Katya asked, pulling back just slightly to speak. She reattached her mouth to the soft skin of Trixie's breast.

"Katya," Trixie whined again, running her fingers through Katya's bleach blonde hair. "Be nice to me, or else I won't let you eat me out."

"You're so prissy, Jesus," Katya laughed, finally leaning back to take her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and so she was just left in her skirt and fishnets. Trixie bit her lip and let both hands brush against Katya's nipples. She smiled to herself when Katya moaned at the sensation.

"I said, be nice."

"You're so cute, trying to give me orders," Katya chuckled, fingers digging just slightly into Trixie's hips. “But you’re still such a pillow princess."

"I'm not!" Trixie complained.

"Sure, baby,” Katya laughed, both hands wandering up, now, back to Trixie's breasts. "I could tell, even in the bathroom." Trixie twitched. There was no possible way, Trixie thought, surprisingly rational for how far she already was, but Katya said it with so much confidence and power. Trixie whined. "You looked so sweet, like you were made to just lay back and have everyone line up to eat your pussy."

Trixie gasped, strangling out Katya's name.

"You'd like that, huh? Have everyone treat you so good, like you deserve, right?"

"I'm not- I'm not a slut," Trixie protested.

"Of course not," Katya cooed. "Just a princess who wants everything to go her way. So spoiled."

"Katya, please," Trixie begged.

“Please, what?” Katya grinned wildly, lips tipped up to Trixie.

“Please, kiss me already.” Trixie gasped as Katya flipped them over yet again, pinning Trixie down and brushing her red lips against Trixie’s. Trixie moaned brokenly, wrapping her arms around Katya’s back and spreading her legs to make room for Katya to lay down between them.

Finally, _finally_ , Katya kissed Trixie, and Trixie felt like a snapped elastic band, wound so tight and finally snapping loose. She dug her fingers into the firm muscles in Katya’s back and let herself fall apart underneath Katya, sinking lower and lower into the mattress until the only thing she felt was Katya.

Katya pulled back slowly, panting against Trixie’s still parted mouth. Her lips were smudged even worse now, and Trixie knew that she probably looked like a train wreck herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to care in the slightest. The only thing she could think about is how much she loved the way Katya’s breasts pushed against her own. Her clit throbbed, begging for any kind of attention or touch.

“I need you,” Trixie whispered, voice cracking. “Please.”

Katya tucked her face into Trixie’s neck and moaned, sounding just as wrecked as Trixie felt.

“How are you this hot,” Katya muttered into her neck. She pulled back and sat up, knees under Trixie’s thighs. “Still wanna sit on my face, baby?”

“Please, please,” Trixie begged. Her legs twitched as Katya ran her hands over Trixie’s stomach, then gripped her hips firmly.

“Okay, baby, you gotta sit up, then,” Katya murmured. Trixie whined, because sitting up meant effort and her limbs were already so heavy and warm. She did mange to sit up, though, motivated by Katya standing up and pulling off her skirt and fishnets until she was standing by the bed wearing a pair of black lace panties.

There was a lot of shuffling and shoving pillows off of the bed, but finally Katya was laying back on the bed and Trixie was straddling her chest. Trixie was breathing hard already, and her chest moved up and down with each pant.

Without another word, Katya hooked her arms around Trixie's thighs and eased her closer, until all Trixie could see was her strands of blonde hair splayed out underneath her. Trixie was frozen in anticipation, feeling Katya's hot breath against her dripping pussy.

"Katya- ah!" Trixie cut herself off with a gasp as Katya tugged her down even further, so that the lips of her pussy were flush with Katya’s mouth. "Katya, Katya, listen. Hit me if I choke you or- or something," Trixie panted, moaning as Katya nodded vigorously under her. The movement caused Katya’s nose to brush against Trixie’s clit.

Trixie grabbed onto the headboard in front of her, her thighs already starting to shake as Katya lapped up the juices spilling from Trixie’s lips. It was intoxicating, especially as Katya rested both of her hands on Trixie’s ass, squeezing her until Trixie’s toes curled and her head rolled back in pure pleasure.

The noises in the room were vulgar, Trixie knew. She could hear every wet sound Katya was making, and her own moans and shouts were getting louder and louder as she felt her orgasm building warmly in her stomach. Trixie knew she wouldn't last very long, not since Katya rubbed her thighs at the bar, or even moments ago, when Katya was pressing red kisses all over her body.

"You're gonna make me come," Trixie whined, chest heaving steadily with her pants. She bore down on Katya’s face, not feeling the slightest bit guilty about grinding her soaked pussy against Katya’s chin. "I'm gonna come on your face." Katya moaned underneath her, sounding muffled but no less turned on.

"Katya, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come," Trixie warned again, voice faltering. Her mouth fell open as Katya began sucking on her clit. Trixie could clearly imagine Katya’s red lips closing around Trixie’s little pink clit, and the thought was enough to send electricity through her veins, causing every muscle to tense up and shudder. Even as she felt her orgasm building and building, radiating from her core, it still left her shouting and gripping onto the headboard for dear life.

She rode it out with shallow gasps, letting her hips twitch and buck against Katya's face until she was a boneless mess.

Trixie eased herself up and off of Katya, collapsing next to the blonde in a tired heap. Their chests continued to heave in tandem as they tried to catch her breath. She still couldn't feel her arms or legs, numbed from her climax. Trixie glanced to Katya and moaned at how wet Katya's face was. She felt her pussy give a tired twitch.

"See, I knew you could be good once you're all worn out. You look so sweet," Katya teased, running a hand over one of Trixie's nipples. Trixie flinched from overstimulation and whined softly, head tipping back against the lone pillow remaining on the bed. Katya grinned and kissed her shoulder. "Good girl. Wanna help me come, too?”

Trixie nodded and did exactly that, first soaking two fingers in her mouth, then bringing them down to Katya's pussy. She pushed them in with little warning, but Katya took them both in stride, spreading her legs further apart, giving Trixie more room to fuck her fingers into Katya.

Trixie could tell that Katya wouldn’t last long, not with how her hips were moving in fast little circles and quick bucks. Trixie just focused on fucking Katya as nicely as she could, brushing the heel of her hand against Katya’s clit with each rough thrust. Katya moved her lips to Trixie’s neck, giving a few half-aborted kisses until she just rested her forehead against Trixie’s jaw and panted wetly into her skin.

Katya came almost silently, tensing violently against Trixie’s fingers, still buried deep inside of her. Trixie smiled down at her, craning her neck slightly as Katya rested her head on Trixie’s chest

“Fuck,” Katya muttered. Katya groaned softly as Trixie slid her fingers out and carelessly wiped them on her stomach.

“Was it good?” Trixie asked softly, her hand running gently up and down Katya’s side.

“So fucking good,” Katya murmured into her skin. “I’m gonna fall asleep. Stay?”

Trixie hummed and did exactly that, feeling warmer and more satiated than she had in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started as a one off but honestly i can see myself writing more chapters of this.. i'm gonna end it here for now but who knows ajfs
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@prblmpttrn](www.prblmpttrn.tumblr.com)
> 
> please leave comments and (helpful) critiques! always open to learn and grow!

**Author's Note:**

> second part is coming soon! they bang


End file.
